Desire
by dawneh
Summary: How do you tell the difference between desire and love... Manny wants to know
1. Chapter 1

Bernard grabbed Manny roughly by the shoulders, pulling him into a fierce embrace. His kisses were urgent, hungry and demanding. There was no tenderness, just a wild animal desire that screamed to be satisfied.

Not that Manny was shocked by this approach; rather he reciprocated with wild passion of his own. His hands sinking deeply into the mass of Bernard's dark unruly hair pulling the man even closer to him, their mouths pressed tightly together, tongues exploring each other in earnest.

Bernard's hands tugged desperately at Manny's clothes sending buttons skittering across the bedroom floor.

In mere moments all clothing was in a discarded heap, naked hot flesh pressed together, mouths unceasing in their desire to consume.

Bernard moved his hips slightly causing moans from himself and Manny as their pulsing erections rubbed together, begging for attention.

In a swift motion Bernard toppled Manny onto the bed, both men landing heavily with a gasp. Bernard's mouth travelled down Manny's face, licking and biting as he went, across Manny's chin to his neck, pausing for a moment to sink his teeth into the soft flesh he found there, almost drawing blood. Manny's sharp cry of pain made Bernard's erection throb even harder.

In turn Manny's hands explored Bernard's frame. Manny was constantly surprised by the body he discovered underneath Bernard's baggy clothing. The tight, firm flesh showed no evidence of the years of abuse Bernard had inflicted upon it. Manny's fingers grasped at the warm welcoming body, trailing down Bernard's back, gripping onto the warm softness of his buttocks.

Bernard could hardly contain his desire, and he communicated his needs to Manny with a simple look, they both knew what he wanted.

Bernard reached over to the bedside cabinet taking hold of the bottle of baby oil that was always located there these days, while Manny turned away from Bernard, taking up his all too familiar position.

Bernard upended the bottle, watching the oil as it slowly trickled its way over Manny's buttocks, sliding easily between them, to be guided moments later by Bernard's fingers.

He smeared the oil in slow circles, enjoying Manny's sighs of pleasure, his fingers moving in smaller and smaller circuits until, with a gentle push, his first fingertip, now well lubricated, slid easily into Manny's body.

Bernard eased his finger slowly back and forward, lubricating the hot, tight passage it occupied sliding in a second finger once he judged the way was sufficiently prepared.

And then Bernard could wait no longer, his fingers slid out easily from their temporary home and Bernard, pausing for a moment to rub the left over oil along his erection, guided his pulsating cock into Manny's well lubricated body, watching himself slowly disappearing inside the other man.

Manny gasped sharply as he felt himself being entered, being stretched so completely, thrilling at the knowledge that it was Bernard deep inside him.

With his hands on Manny's hips Bernard began to move in slow deliberate strokes, moving deeper inside the man with each forward thrust, until his cock was completely buried in that exciting and welcoming tunnel.

Bernard slid one hand across Manny's hip and down his stomach until he found Manny's erection, throbbing along with his own. He wrapped a skilful hand around it, moving it in time with his thrusts, which were becoming harder and more urgent.

Manny knew from experience that it wouldn't be long now before Bernard exploded, spilling himself inside the other man, the thought almost causing Manny to climax straight away.

Bernard's breathing was becoming heavy, breaths mingled with moans and with soft cries of pleasure. Manny knew what would push Bernard over the edge, and he gave it to him, his voice heavy with desire.

"Oh god Bernard fuck me, fuck me hard," Manny's voice shook with the ever increasing pounding of Bernard's body into his, "I want to feel you come inside me.."

Manny's words were cut short by Bernard's sudden exclamation of joy as his body shook with an overpowering orgasm; Bernard's fingers gripped Manny even tighter masturbating the man hard as he continued to come inside him. It only took moments of Bernard's urging grip to cause Manny's own cries to mingle with that of his lover, his cock throbbing heavily beneath Bernard's grip as it spewed out its hot desperate load.

The men collapsed together onto the bed, spent and panting. They lay quietly listening to each other breaths and heartbeats as they began to return to a normal rhythm.

Bernard leaned over to Manny, brushing a tender kiss as soft as butterfly wings across his lips before, in one fluid motion, he left the bed, scooped up his clothing and was gone. Leaving Manny to crawl exhausted but satisfied underneath his duvet.

Manny had already cooked breakfast and laid the table by the time Bernard stumbled down the stairs. Barely acknowledging Manny's presence Bernard reached for his cup of tea and slice of toast. Letting the warm sweet liquid slide down his throat, before taking a large bite from the jam covered bread.

"Bernard?" Manny's tone was low, and after getting no reply he assumed that Bernard had not heard him. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time a little louder.

"Err Bernard, can we talk?"

Bernard sighed; he put down his cup and looked at Manny. This was the last thing he needed at this hour of the day, why couldn't Manny just let him have his breakfast in peace?

"What is it Manny?" The impatience was obvious in Bernard's tone and Manny hesitated for a moment, but things had to be said, and now he had begun he might as well get it over with.

"I think we need to talk."

"We talk all the time."

"Yes, I know, but this, well it's different isn't it. I mean.. I NEED to talk to you, you know about how things are.. with us and everything."

Bernard's expression gave nothing away so Manny ploughed on.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your, erm, night time visits. I DO, you know that, but then, the next day you act like, well like nothings happened. You never mention it, nothing. I just need to know where I stand, how exactly do you see us?"

Bernard smiled, his dimples coming into full effect, as he rose from his seat. He moved over to Manny and placed one hand tenderly on that mans shoulder looking down at him, his smile never faltering.

"Oh Manny," Bernard breathed softly, "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

With that Bernard turned to pick up his tea and toast and sauntered off into the shop to begin the business of the day.

Manny sighed. He should have known better. Now he was left with a tough decision. What was he to do the next time Bernard turned up at his bedroom door? Could he continue with this strange arrangement, or next time would he have the strength to turn Bernard away?


	2. Chapter 2

Bernard coughed in an obvious attempt to get Manny's attention. He had been stood in the doorway for almost 30 seconds and Manny hadn't so much as raised his eyes from the book he was reading.

Sighing Manny put down his book; he really couldn't pretend that he didn't know Bernard was there now. Manny looked up and his breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sight that awaited him.

There Bernard stood, framed in the doorway of Manny's bedroom, illuminated from behind by the light out on the landing, wearing nothing but a smile and an erection.

Manny diverted his gaze back to his book quickly; he was determined not to be swayed.

"Did you want something Bernard?" Manny's calm voice masked the turmoil running around in his mind, and in his groin.

Bernard was startled. This wasn't how the game was played, what was Manny up to? He shouldn't be ignoring him; there should at least be some touching going on by now. Bernard scowled.

"You know what I want," Bernard tried to make his voice seductive, but it was spoiled by the underlying tone of annoyance.

With his eyes firmly fixed on the unseen pages before him Manny smiled, "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

The words rang in Bernard's mind. So that was it. Manny was upset that Bernard had dismissed their.. he paused.. he was loath to use the word "relationship".. their thing. Well then Bernard would have to convince Manny that refusing him just wasn't an option.

Bernard began to walk slowly into the room, "Come on now Manny, don't be like that," his soft Irish lilt was seductive and Manny could feel his resolve melting away, he was glad that he was underneath his duvet, or Bernard would have seen instantly the effect that his presence was having.

Many turned another page of his book, no longer aware of the words before his eyes, but he was determined not to look up.

Bernard approached the bed and slowly lowered himself on to it. Sitting directly in front of Manny he took the unread book from the other mans hands giving Manny no choice but to face him.

"Bernard, what?" Manny signed, trying his best to sound annoyed, "I was reading that." He lied.

"Come on Manny, don't be like this." Bernard licked his lips in an unconscious action and nervously ran his hand through his mass of unruly dark hair. Both movements held Manny mesmerised, at once desperate to taste those lips for himself, and at the same time eager to sink his fingers deep into that hair. But Manny found that the most erotic sight of all was Bernard's apparent unease, Manny realised that possibly for the first time since he had know Bernard he actually had the upper hand, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass.

Putting on his best stern expression Manny looked Bernard squarely in the eyes, his determination wavered for a second as his gaze was swallowed by those deep dark eyes, instead he took a deep breath.

"You can't keep doing this Bernard," Manny explained, "turning up here whenever you feel horny, then pretending like nothing's ever happened. I won't put up with it, not any more."

Manny hoped that his voice wasn't shaking as much as his hands, a mixture of nerves, annoyance and arousal were coursing through his veins.

But Bernard seemed not to notice as he reached out to gently stroke Manny's cheek, a gentle touch that Manny had never before associated with this man.

"I'm sorry Manny," the soft Irish lilt was enough to melt the hardest of hearts, "I never meant anything by it, I didn't realise. But please, don't turn me away, I'm sure we can sort this out."

As he spoke Bernard began to lean in closer, Manny could smell the wine and cigarettes, he could feel the warmth of Bernard's breath as he spoke, Bernard's hand still lightly caressing Manny's face.

And then Manny noticed that for the first time Bernard was asking Manny to let him stay, the softness of his touch, the pleading in his eyes mixed with Manny's own overwhelming arousal were a combination to strong to resist.

Manny opened his mouth to tell Bernard that he could stay but his words were swallowed by Bernard's sudden kiss. Manny was surprised for a second by the sudden urgent mouth upon his own, almost ready to protest at Bernard's presumption, but the feel of those hot lips, the insistence of the eagerly exploring tongue, pushed all complaints from his mind as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, pulling him in closer.

Manny gladly sunk his hands into the warm inviting nest of Bernard's hair, pulling at it softly, causing moans to rumble in Bernard's throat. Bernard fumbled for a moment with the buttons of Manny's pyjama top, finally exposing the skin, running his hands over Manny's chest before sliding the top away to drop it discarded to the floor.

The men pulled apart for a moment, both breathless, their hearts pounding. Bernard pushed the duvet to the bottom of the bed to reveal that not only was Manny not wearing any bottoms, but he was obviously as excited as Bernard was.

Bernard ran his fingertips down Manny's chest, across his belly before coming to rest on the swollen head of Manny's fully engorged penis. Bernard's fingers rested there for a moment, the whole time never taking his eyes from Manny's, their gazes locked together in a look of mutual desire. Then Bernard ran his fingers along the length of Manny's penis before wrapping them tightly around it. Manny gasped as he felt himself being enveloped, feeling his penis throb eagerly in Bernard's palm.

Bernard moved in to kiss Manny once again, their mouths hungry to taste each other. Manny reached out to take hold of Bernard's erection in the same way that he was being held, being stroked. The men both moaned their pleasure into their kisses. Mouths, tongues and hands moving in an erotic dance.

Bernard suddenly stopped, looking at Manny he said, "You won't turn me away again."

Manny was unsure if the words were an instruction or a request, but before he could comment his breath was taken away as he felt Bernard's hand being replaced by his warm wet mouth. He moaned loudly as Bernard began to gently suck on Manny's penis, running his tongue along its length, before playing across its head. Manny could hardly contain himself, the feel of Bernard's mouth wrapped around him was the most exquisite pleasure he had ever known. He sank his hands deep into Bernard's hair once again; in an unconscious effort to make sure that Bernard didn't pull away.

But Bernard had no intention of doing so. Having Manny refuse him earlier had given Bernard cause to think, he never wanted to risk that again and wanted to make sure that Manny knew it.

Before long Bernard's expert mouth brought Manny to a shuddering, gasping climax, pumping his desire deep into Bernard's mouth, every drop quickly being swallowed. Bernard slowly relinquished he grip on the rapidly dwindling penis, allowing Manny to fall back onto the bed, still gasping for air.

As Manny lay on the bed Bernard knelt beside him and, with a little nudge, rolled him onto his stomach. Bernard, now far too aroused for any preliminaries, quickly grabbed the bottle of baby oil, which was still in its home by the bed, and dribbled it over Manny's exposed arse, watching it trickle between the cheeks. Bernard took a moment to massage in some of the oil, but his desire was to strong and he soon took hold of his own penis guiding it inside the other man.

Manny gasped as he felt himself being entered, wriggling appreciatively as he felt Bernard's solid erection begin to slide deep inside him. Within seconds Bernard began thrusting deep inside Manny, quickly gathering speed, his balls slapping against the mans cheeks as the pounded deeper and harder, bringing himself ever closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Bernard yelled out as he came deep inside Manny, sinking his fingers deep into Manny's hips as he continued to thrust filling the man with his lust.

Finally, satisfied and exhausted, Bernard collapsed onto the bed next to Manny.

After a few minutes Manny turned to look at Bernard.

"Will you stay?"

Bernard smiled, bringing out his beautiful dimples, he reached down the bed for the duvet, pulling it up to cover them both, he moved up close to Manny.

"I'm going nowhere."


End file.
